


I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

by the_dangerous_ginger



Category: Marvel
Genre: Romantic Fluff, Sappy, Slow Dancing, The Ink Spots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 04:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14762198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dangerous_ginger/pseuds/the_dangerous_ginger
Summary: Their job was done, and all that was left, were each other.





	I Don't Want To Set The World On Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avengstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengstark/gifts).



> Enjoy! 
> 
> ~K
> 
> Beta: rieraclaelin

  
The fight is over, the battle... somewhat won. They did their best and cleaned up the stragglers and helped the emergency crews as much as possible. Fury had shooed them off, and told them that their job was done.   
  
So now, they stand on a rooftop of one of the few buildings not completely destroyed, the sound of sirens their only music, fires burning their only light.   
  
They're safe up here, away from prying eyes. Not that they necessarily hide anymore, it was just simpler.    
  
Tony watches as Strange quietly conjures up an object, amazed as always with his prowess.    
  
The object is a small radio, an old one, much like one his father had many years ago. When Stephen switches it on, it's all static, but he fiddles with it until he finds what he's looking for.    
  
The Ink Spots start to croon through the small speakers, and it puts a small smile on Tony's face. Stephen holds out his hands and he takes them in kind.   
  
_ I don't want to set the world on fire. _ _   
_ _ I just want to start a flame in your heart. _   
  
There's a small bit of protest when he starts to take his gloves, but Strange's cloak, ever watchful, smacks him on the cheek.   
Stephen grumbles but let's Tony remove them.    
  
_ In my heart I have but one desire _ _   
_ _ And that one is you, no other will do _   
  
Tony peppers the beautifully scarred hands with kisses and squeezes them lightly.    
They sweep together in time with the music, and begin to sway.    
  
_ I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim _ _   
_ _ I just want to be the one you love _ _   
_ _ And with your admission that you'd feel the same _ _   
_ _ I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me _   
  
A small explosion rings out in the distance, but neither of them pay attention. Their job is done.    
  
_ I don't want to set the world on fire _ _   
_ _ I just want to start a flame in your heart _ _   
_ _   
_ _ I don't want to set the world on fire, honey _ _   
_ _ I love you too much _ _   
_ _ I just want to start a great big flame down in your heart _ _   
_ _ You see, way down deep inside of me, darling _ _   
_ _ I have only one desire _ _   
_ _ And that one desire is you _ _   
_ _ And I know, baby, ain't nobody else gonna do _ _   
_ _   
_ The cloak tangles between them lightly, it makes Tony laugh.  _   
_ _   
_ _ I've lost all ambition for worldly acclaim _ _   
_ _ I just want to be the one you love _ _   
_ _ And with your admission that you'd feel the same _ _   
_ _ I'll have reached the goal I'm dreaming of, believe me _   
  
"What a beautiful sound." Stephen says, reverently.   
  
_ I don't want to set the world on fire _ _   
_ __ I just want to start a flame in your heart   
  
What a beautiful sound indeed.   


**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Let me know!
> 
> ~K


End file.
